REUNION
by hava99
Summary: kisah ini adalah kisah yang mengungkapkan rahasia kehidupan jauh sebelum Sebastian menjadi iblis setia seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Rnr please. haha. Author baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bimbingannya...


Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji (black butler) milik **Yana Toboso**

Warning : OOC, aneh, Sebastian ganteng banget** (?)**

Fic ini milik **Ha_va99**

Harapan Author : Semoga fic ini ada yang baca. hahaha

Fic ini aku persembahkan buat adikku, Allesya Cesha (salah atau bener nih ejaan namamu?) haha. Semoga cukup bagus untuk dijadikan sebuah hadiah. :)

* * *

><p><strong>REUNION<strong>

1.

Aku cukup manis, ralat, tentu saja aku 'sangat' manis. Walaupun kenyataanya kini aku tengah terduduk tak berdaya di pinggir onggokan sampah dan sama sekali tidak menemukan sisa makanan yang masih layak untuk dimakan, tapi itu semua tidak memungkiri kenyataan bahwa aku memang manis dan bisa menggoda siapapun untuk berusaha mendekatiku, sekedar merasa kasihan. Tapi rupanya daya tarikku tidak membuat orang-orang kaya itu mau berpaling dan sedikit membagikan uang mereka kepadaku, karena jujur, aku tidak suka mencuri seperti kebanyakan anak jalanan lainnya.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga aku harus mengais-ngais tempat sampah karena aku sama sekali tidak mendapat belas kasihan dari orang-orang ber-uang tersebut. Mungkin karena aku tidak mau menengadahkan tangan atau meletakkan sesuatu di depanku –kaleng mungkin, sebagai tempat orang menaruh uang. Karena sungguh, aku tidak suka mengemis. Bukan karena aku sombong, tapi karena aku merasa itu pekerjaan paling menjijikkan di dunia –itupun kalau kau menganggap mengemis itu suatu pekerjaan. Jadi aku biasanya duduk atau berdiri di pinggir jalan, dengan baju lusuhku yang memang lusuh dari awalnya, memasang wajah sedih dan melarat, dan sekali lagi itu memang wajahku sebenarnya, aku tidak berusaha membuat orang bersimpati dengan berakting seperti orang miskin, karena itulah kenyataannya, aku miskin. Dan lebih buruknya, aku sendirian di dunia ini.

Hanya segelintir orang yang mau peduli pada keadaanku dan memberikanku uang, tanpa perlu aku menengadahkan tangan. Tapi kini, sudah tidak ada lagi. orang-orang kaya itu sudah dibutakan oleh uang, mereka merasa sangat perlu menyimpan uang itu sehingga sangat tidak perlu membaginya –bahkan sedikitpun, untuk orang miskin sepertiku. Aku berambisi jadi orang kaya saat ini, sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin jadi orang kaya yang berkuasa dan membuat mereka semua mengemis kepadaku, mungkin mengemis agar aku menandatangani kontrak mereka atau apalah. Setidaknya biar mereka bisa merasakan betapa tidak enaknya mengemis atau merasa tidak punya uang –hei, aku tidak merasa, aku benar-benar tidak punya uang saat ini.

Saat aku sedang bimbang dan hampir saja menangis, seseorang turun dari kereta kudanya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan proporsional –sangat menggoda, rambutnya hitam legam, bola matanya berwarna merah, dan kulitnya pucat seperti porselen. Pahatan sempurna. Aku kagum saat melihatnya, tapi wajah congkakku sama sekali tidak mau menunjukkan kekaguman itu.

Pria itu mendekatiku.

Aku tidak salah lihat, sejauh ini aku tahu bahwa mataku baik-baik saja. Sungguh, orang itu berjalan ke arahku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, lembut. Nyaris membuatku hampir pingsan karena saking merdunya.

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Kau sendirian? Dimana orang tuamu?" tanyanya lagi, kalau saja dia tidak bertanya tentang orang tuaku, maka aku yakin tubuhku akan langsung membeku atau pingsan di tempat karena suaranya. Tapi pertanyaannya membuat amarahku menggelora.

"Aku sendirian, orang tuaku sudah meninggal, _sir_. Dan saya harap semoga anda tidak mau mengungkit masalah itu lagi," jawabku. Judes.

Pria itu tertawa. Begitu anggun dan mempesona. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, aku sudah tidak terpesona lagi. Maksudku dia memang tampan, tapi aku laki-laki normal yang tidak akan terbuai oleh sosok tampan pria manapun. "Maafkan aku Ciel, aku hanya berniat menawarkan anda sebuah pekerjaan."

Keningku berkerut. "Kau yakin? Apa ini bukan jebakan?" Tanyaku skeptis, aku takut kalau-kalau dia akan membawaku ke tempat penjualan anak. Aku yakin aku akan di lelang dengan harga tinggi, karena seperti yang kubilang tadi. Wajahku manis.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Mungkin aku perlu memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu supaya kau tidak curiga, namaku Sebastian Michaelis."

Jelas sekali orang ini mengharapkan aku menganga setelah mendengar dia memperkenalkan diri, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Tentu saja aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu siapa Sebastian Michaelis. Aku baru saja bermimpi menjadi seperti dia, menjadi orang kaya yang punya kekuasaan dan membuat siapapun mengemis kepadanya. "Oh."

Reaksiku jelas membuatnya heran. "Jadi?"

"Ya…ya, tuan, aku tahu anda sangat terkenal. Tapi aku hanya mendengar nama, dan tidak pernah melihat sosok anda. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau itu benar-benar _anda_?"

Sebastian tersenyum, tampaknya dia sangat puas. "Kau pintar juga." Dari jawabannya ini, aku tahu kenapa dia puas. "Apa kereta kudaku dan penampilanku tidak membuatmu percaya?"

Aku memutar bola mata, sungguh, orang ini benar-benar sombong. "Kau butuh modal besar untuk menipu anak-anak, _sir_. Dan kurasa kereta kuda dan penampilan mewah itu adalah salah satu hal yang dibutuhkan untuk menipu."

Sebastian tertawa. "Sekarang aku benar-benar menginginkanmu anak muda. Naiklah ke keretaku, aku jamin aku bukan penculik atau sebangsanya. Lagipula apa yang akan aku dapatkan dari menculikmu?"

Aku menatapnya garang, tapi dia benar, apa yang akan dia dapatkan dari menculikku? Tidak ada. Lagipula kalau dia berniat menjualku, paling-paling ujung-ujungnya aku hanya akan menjadi budak, dan seorang budak akan mendapatkan makanan. Aku butuh makan. Perutku sudah melilit dan berbunyi dengan lagu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu sebanyak apa. Rasa lapar ini yang akhirnya membuatku mengalah, setidaknya kalau dia menculikku, dia mungkin mau memberiku makanan.

"Baiklah, _sir._ Aku akan pergi bersama anda."

Sebastian tersenyum. "Naiklah, kita akan pergi ke rumahku."

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Aku naik ke atas kereta kuda milik Sebastian, lalu kereta itu pun membawa kami pergi menuju sebuah tempat yang menurutku tadi tidak akan aku kunjungi. Sebuah _manor house_ mewah di pinggir kota.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Sebastian Michaelis?" Tanyaku takjub.

Lelaki itu kembali tertawa. "Hahaha, jadi daritadi kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Tidak, _sir_. Aku tidak percaya."

Sebastian mendesah. "Kau memang sungguh sangat berhati-hati. Hei, aku heran daritadi kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Apa yang anda harap aku katakan, _sir_? Kurasa rumah mewah anda selalu dipuji orang sehingga orang sepertiku tidak harus melakukannya lagi."

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau memuji rumahku, anak muda." Saat dia mengatakan ini, aku memutar bola mata. Anak muda? Yang benar saja, emang dia setua apa sih?

"Maksudku apa kau tidak bertanya apa tujuanku membawamu kemari?" Lanjutnya sambil menatapku dengan rasa tertarik.

Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin anda punya hobi menyelamatkan nasib anak-anak miskin di pinggir jalan, kalaupun tidak begitu, aku pasti akan senang mendapat kejutan apapun dari anda nanti."

Sebastian tersenyum lagi. Sumpah, pria ini manis sekali kalau tersenyum. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia terus tersenyum sejak tadi, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "Aku ingin kau bekerja untukku, sebenarnya tadi aku menginginkanmu hanya untuk pekerjaan ringan di dapur."

"Seperti mengupas kentang?" Potongku.

Sebastian menganggguk. "Ya, seperti mengupas kentang atau menyapu halaman. Tapi, setelah kita bercakap-cakap, aku rasa aku menginginkanmu menjadi butler pribadiku."

Mataku melotot. Terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu aku akan bekerja seperti apa kalau menjadi butler pribadi anda, _sir_. Tapi kuharap itu tidak semembosankan menyapu halaman rumah anda, karena yeah, aku sejujurnya tidak suka dengan ide anda mempekerjakanku sebagai penyapu halaman. Aku yakin itu pekerjaan paling melelahkan di rumah ini," kataku dengan nada yang bisa di bilang tidak bersahabat seperti biasa. Karena memang benar, lihat saja rumahnya yang besar ini, aku tidak tahu kapan akan selesai menyapu halamannya kalau seandainya ia menyuruhku begitu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membuatmu bosan, anak muda," sahutnya tenang, setenang air dan itu membuat bulu kudukku semakin meremang. Entah kenapa, senyumnya tampak begitu licik, tapi tampan –ralat, sangat tampan.

"Baiklah. Maaf _sir, _bolehkah aku meminta sedikit makanan? Aku sangat lapar," pintaku cepat karena perutku sudah meronta daritadi, rupanya dia juga bisa melihat aku sedang berada di rumah mewah. Pastinya di sini akan ada banyak makanan enak.

Si pemilik rambut hitam dan licin sempurna itu tersenyum kembali. Heran deh, kapan sih dia akan berhenti tersenyum?

"Elizabeth," panggilnya agak keras. Seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan seumurku muncul tidak lama setelahnya.

"Ya, tuan?"

"Antarkan anak ini ke kamar pelayan yang masih kosong, berikan dia pakaian dan makanan."

Anak kecil itu mengangguk, setelah melihatku beberapa saat, ia tersenyum. Matanya bahkan bersinar dengan cerah. "Tuan… dia sangat… imut."

Aku kembali bergidik, senyum anak ini sungguh berbeda dengan senyuman Sebastian, tapi aku merasakan ancaman dalam senyumannya.

"Tentu saja, Lizzie, aku tahu dia sangat imut," balas Sebastian. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah, dia mengucapkan hal itu tanpa tersenyum. Bukannya sedari tadi dia selalu tersenyum saat bersamaku?

"Pakaian apa yang ingin anda berikan untuknya, tuan?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Si majikan menjawab nyaris tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tahu kau ingin mengenakan baju _maid_ untuknya, tapi tidak boleh Lizzie, bagaimanapun dia adalah anak laki-laki, bukan anak perempuan. Berikan _tailcoat _untuknya, _tailcoat_ yang pantas untuk bersanding denganku."

Lizzie mengangguk kecewa. "Yes, _sir_."

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Kami berdua sampai di sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas untuk anak jalanan sepertiku. Kamar berukuran empat kali empat meter yang hanya berisi sebuah ranjang dan sebuah lemari di dalamnya.

"Ini kamarmu, aku akan memberikanmu pakaian, tapi aku tidak punya pakaian untuk anak laki-laki. Aku juga baru sadar, darimana aku akan mendapatkan _tailcoat_ untukmu?" kata Lizzie sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Hei? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Dengan masam aku berkata. "Tanyakan saja lagi pada tuanmu."

"Ya, aku akan bertanya pada tuan lagi. Tapi bajumu lusuh sekali, kau harus segera menggantinya. Aku punya pakaian di kamarku, sini!" Gadis berambut pirang itu menarikku dengan cepat.

Ternyata kamarnya berada di sebelah kamarku, ukuran dan isinya pun sama.

"Masuklah Ciel!" pintanya dengan nada manja. Aku benar-benar tidak suka gadis seperti dia, tipe gadis yang sepertinya suka merengek-rengek minta sesuatu kepada orang tuanya. Tapi apa dia punya orang tua?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membuka pakaianku dengan cepat. Wajahku langsung memerah. "Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku marah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkan gerakan tangannya yang cepat dan gesit, bahkan saat dia mengeluarkan gaun merah muda dari lemari, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengenakan ini!" Teriakku geram. Tapi ternyata kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dari kekuatanku, jelas saja, aku kan sudah tidak makan seharian. Kemarin aku hanya makan sebuah roti yang kupungut dari tempat sampah, begitu pula kemarinannya lagi.

Jelas saja terlihat perbedaan kekuatan kami, dan dia sukses membuat baju itu jatuh ke dalam badanku. Dia tersenyum bahagia. "Benar-benar cocok!"

Aku terpaku, tidak ada cermin di dalam kamar itu, jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat penampilanku.

"Kau butuh ini!" Ujarnya lagi dan mengeluarkan sebuah wig berambut panjang dari dalam lemarinya, oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu barang apa saja yang ada di dalam lemarinya.

Dia kemudian dengan gemilang berhasil mendandaniku. Tapi akupun tak bisa protes lagi, ia menarik lenganku dan mengajakku berlari.

"Lihat ini! Dia sangat manis, kan?" Teriak Lizzie penuh semangat terhadap beberapa orang pria yang kini berada di hadapan kami. Dan di sana ada Sebastian!

Mukaku memerah, konyol. Aku memang belum melihat apa yang aku kenakan, tapi pasti jelek sekali dan memalukan pastinya.

Seorang pria tua meletakkan teh yang ada di tangannya ketika melihatku. "Jadi dia?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut. "Tuan, tadi anda katakana bahwa dia akan menjadi butler pribadi tuan, tapi dia… perempuan."

Aku marah, baju yang aku kenakan ini memang gaun seorang wanita. Tapi pasti sudah jelas aku akan terlihat seperti seorang banci kalau mengenakan pakaian ini, tapi berani-beraninya dia mengatakan bahwa aku seorang perempuan!

"Aku bukan seorang wanita," geramku. Marah.

Pria tua itu tampak kebingungan. "Maaf, tapi kau manis sekali."

"Aku memang manis. Tapi bukan berarti aku perempuan," bantahku sekali lagi.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Sebaiknya kau berkaca saja, anak muda."

Anak muda? Sialan, ternyata orang-orang di rumah ini sok tua semua.

"Lizzie," suara Sebastian terdengar. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk…"

Senyum yang tadi mengembang dari gadis yang berambut pirang di sebelahku langsung lenyap seketika. "Maaf _sir_, tapi aku tidak tahan untuk…"

"Dia kelaparan, tapi kau malah mengajaknya bermain sebelum memberinya makan. Apa itu adalah tata cara memperlakukan tamu?" tanya Sebastian lagi, penuh wibawa.

Lizzie merengut. "Maafkan aku, tuan." Dia kemudian menggamit tanganku. "Ayo ganti pakaian lagi, Ciel."

"Tidak!" Perintah Sebastian. "Biarkan dia makan dulu, aku tahu dia pasti sangat kelaparan."

Bagus, majikan yang pengertian.

"Baik tuan," ujar Lizzie menyanggupi, lalu berbalik setelah membungkuk member hormat pada Sebastian.

Setelah gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu pergi, Sebastian tersenyum padaku. "Jujur, sebenarnya aku suka sekali penampilanmu saat ini."

Dan saat itu juga, aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Sial, sepertinya aku akan bekerja pada seorang majikan mesum.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued... :D<em>


End file.
